


Regalo

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Happy Birthday, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Lingerie, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Eggsy está vuelto loco, sin poder encontrar algo verdaderamente especial que darle a Harry para su cumpleaños, llegando al extremo que éste le diga con mucho detalle lo que desea.





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 25 - Lencería  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Era el cumpleaños de Harry, y por supuesto que él estaba vuelto loco sin tener idea de que regalarle. Su pareja era un hombre complejo, por no decir difícil: Podría pensar en algún traje, en ropa, zapatos, en algún reloj, o quizá una colonia, pero todo parecía demasiado genérico y Eggsy de verdad quería darle algo muy especial.

Después de todo, era el primer cumpleaños que pasarían juntos.

Intentó averiguar con Merlín, que se supone que después de años parecía conocerle mejor, pero fueron los mismos regalos que él previamente pensó. Era posible que se notara su fastidio en el rostro, que incluso sus amigos se daban cuenta, pero él no podía evitarlo, era un poco estresante en realidad.

Harry llegaba de una misión justo el día de su cumpleaños, ese día era mañana, y él aún no podía pensar en algo mínimamente decente.

Paseaba cómo un león enjaulado, hasta que el timbre de la casa que compartía con Hart, comenzó a sonar, estaba dispuesto a dispararle, a quién fuera que le interrumpiera; para su sorpresa, fue uno de los mensajeros del servicio de trajes Kingsman.

—Señor—el hombre le entregó el paquete con una sonrisa, y un sobre encima.

—Gracias—respondió escueto, y algo sorprendido, pidió esos tres días del trabajo, para buscar el regalo, y pasar con su amante la especial fecha, aunque pensó que quizá eran expedientes o evidencias de una futura misión.

La llevó a la mesa, y abrió la carta con algo de descuido, reconociendo al instante la caligrafía de Harry.

_“Querido Eggsy_

_He sido informado de tú reciente estrés acerca de la fecha del día de mañana, creo que no está demás recordarte que el que ese tipo de sentimientos se trasladen al área de trabajo, es incorrecto y poco eficiente. Sin embargo y dejando de lado la reprimenda, he decidido ayudarte. Lo que está en esa caja, es lo que espero que me entregues de regalo mañana. _

_En caso de que no te sientas cómodo con mi idea, te aseguro que aceptaré feliz, cualquier otro regalo que provenga de ti. _

_Con cariño, Harry”_

Eso era lo que le faltaba para demostrar su torpeza, que Harry se diera cuenta, y llegara al punto de él mismo regalarse algo. Miró la caja con algo de recelo, era completamente negra, algo plana, pero bastante amplia.

La abrió solo para ver cual se supone sería el regalo perfecto para su pareja, llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

La caja, contenía la más fina lencería; unas medias negras lisas, que hacían juego con un elegante liguero de encaje más unas pantaletas con pequeñas transparencias, todo en el mismo tono, y con una tarjeta a mitad de la caja.

_“Úsalas debajo del traje”_

La simple indicación, lo hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, ya que sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

La noche siguiente, se encontraba sentado en el restaurante favorito de Hart, le esperaba en su mesa, mirando su reloj, sabiendo que el otro siempre era puntual, pero él llegó varios minutos antes.

No podía evitar moverse en su asiento, recordando lo que llevaba bajo sus prendas, el entrenamiento le ayudaba a mantener una cara normal, pero sentía una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación que le corría por entero, erizando su piel.

—Siento la tardanza—la voz educada lo hizo mover su rostro y ponerse de pie casi enseguida.

—Hola Harry.

—Buenas noches, Eggys—saludó educadamente, inclinándose entonces a sus labios, para otorgarle apenas un beso pequeño y dulce.

Después de eso, se apartó de él tomando asiento, gesto que Unwin imitó.

—¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Todo bajo control? —preguntó con sus manos debajo de la mesa. Si el otro percibía su nerviosismo, no lo daba a notar.

Toda la cena, mantuvieron una conversación normal, pero Eggsy en ningún momento consiguió olvidar lo que estaba debajo de su traje sastre. La comida fue sumamente ligera, mayormente se decidieron por ese lugar debido a un exquisito postre que el chef preparaba exclusivamente a Harry por su cumpleaños.

Al terminar el postre, y pagar la cena, el mayor indicó que era tiempo de irse a casa, recibieron las felicitaciones del mesero y el encargado, para después avanzar a la salida. Dónde el mismo Harry ayudó a Eggsy a colocarse la gabardina, siendo aquel el primer momento, en que el menor pudo notar que su amante pensaba en “su regalo”, pues al colocársela, sus manos se deslizaron por dentro de ella, tanteando sobre su pantalón, las orillas de encaje que se sentían a través de la tela, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa educada.

Gary tragó grueso por la sensación, que le dejó un hueco en el estómago. Afortunadamente el bullicio tanto de adentro cómo fuera del restaurante le permitió enfocarse.

—¿Eggsy? —Harry le llamó abriendo la puerta del auto, y el abordó aún algo ausente.

Hart continuó con la plática normal al ir en el auto, le preguntó sobre lo que hizo con sus amigos durante sus días fuera, el otro siempre parecía interesado, además de eso discutieron un par de cosas de trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa, Unwin no sabía qué hacer o que camino tomar. Nunca hicieron algo cómo eso, porque él no sospechaba que a Harry le gustaba.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo al estudio? —la pregunta amable le tomó por sorpresa, pero siguió al otro, cerrando tras él, viendo a Harry sentarse en su silla, aflojando su corbata, y quitándose el saco que dejó de forma algo descuidada sobre el escritorio.

—Harry, yo no sé si... creo que no tienes idea de cómo se ven en mí, si me das tiempo, puedo pensar en otro regalo, parecido—habló justo antes que el otro lo hiciera, sacando una enorme sonrisa en su amante.

—Muéstrame Eggsy, es mi cumpleaños, sería poco educado no entregarme mi regalo.

El menor suspiró y asintió cerrando los ojos; se quitó primero el saco y luego se deshizo de la corbata, desfajó la camisa blanca de sus pantalones, para comenzar a abrirlos, se inclinó a sacarse los zapatos, para así poder bajárselos por completo; revelando con ellos sus muslos torneados envueltos en la delicada tela, atrapado en el encaje se encontraba su miembro destacando bastante, todo ayudado por el liguero que mantenían unidas las prendas.

—Creo que...

—Ven aquí, por favor—la voz suave, fueron ordenes directas a su cerebro, avanzó quedando de pie frente a él, la mirada de Harry le recorría causándole escalofríos, sus manos se posaron en sus caderas, y bajaron por ellas, acariciando el encaje de la parte lateral, en sus muslos delinearon el liguero y luego la orilla de las medidas, rodearon hasta tras, donde el par de manos de dedos largos, apretaron con fuerza sus glúteos, haciéndolo jadear.

—Harry...

—Te ves hermoso, Eggsy—halagó jalándole un poco, el joven agente entendió la petición y se sentó sobre él, con las piernas separadas, sentía su respiración cortada en el pecho, al observar cómo los dedos del otro desabotonaban despacio su camisa, sentía que sus manos temblaban al apoyarse en sus hombros, pero Hart parecía demasiado concentrado en su tarea para tomarlo a cuenta.

Cuando la camisa estuvo por completo abierta, la boca experta empezó a dejar besos en los firmes pectorales, en esos momentos, Eggsy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por completo, jadeó con gusto cuando un par de labios succionaron su pezón con fuerza al tiempo que las manos del mayor seguían acariciando sus piernas y sus glúteos, los cuales se presionaban con la entrepierna de éste y ahora cegado por completo por la pasión, se restregaba necesitado.

—Tan hermoso...—le susurraba moviéndolo de sus piernas para sentarle en su escritorio, comenzando entonces a besar su abdomen, Harry parecía de verdad disfrutar de su regalo; su boca bajó hasta el miembro cubierto de encaje, el cual empezó a lamer y chupar sobre la tela, transformándolo en una erección chorreante que sobresalía de la pretina negra.

Después de eso, Harry subió hasta su rostro, para besarle con pasión, por instinto, Eggsy le rodeó con sus piernas y brazos.

La camisa fue apartada de sus hombros y dejada de lado, Harry se alejó de él, y abrió uno de los pequeños cajones, sacando un frasco de lubricante.

—Abre un poco las piernas Eggsy, déjame verte adecuadamente.

El chico se acomodó en el escritorio y separó sus piernas cómo el otro indicó, subiéndolas también a la superficie plana.

Harry le besó la barbilla, y luego sus dedos rebuscaron a mitad de sus piernas, húmedos se colaron haciendo a un lado las pantaletas, pero sin llegar a quitarlas. El pequeño pasaje fue acariciado y masajeado, antes de proceder a su exploración.

Para Unwin aquello no era extraño, los dedos de pianista, hábiles y largo, eran visitantes habituales de su interior, sabían cómo tocarle, y aunque en un principio se sentía muy apenado, ahora jadeaba y gemía abiertamente, sin perder de vista el rostro de su pareja que le contemplaba y le daba pequeños besos a su boca entre abierta, sin dejar de jugar en su entrada, presionando siempre con atención los puntos que hacían que él tuviera que aferrarse a sus fuertes antebrazos, gimoteando cómo si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando los dígitos le abandonaron, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su respiración agitada.

—Date la vuelta Eggsy, te quiero boca abajo, contra el escritorio.

Sin que sus piernas lo pudiera soportar del todo, las apoyó de nuevo en el suelo para ponerse en la posición que el otro deseaba, recostó su torso sobre la fina madera, y llevó sus propias manos a su parte trasera, apartó la tela de encaje y usó su mano en separar un poco uno de sus glúteos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—pronunció apenas girando un poco su rostro.

Lo siguiente fue escuchar cómo se abría un cinturón y bajaba un cierre, el miembro duro que empezó a frotarse contra él, y luego una embestida lenta, que le hizo presionar con fuerza sus dedos sobre la madera.

—Ha...Harry... ah...—no podía decir nada coherente, su mente no hilaba un pensamiento decente, pues sus nalgas empezaron a chocar contra el abdomen del toro, causando sonidos embarazosos, que hacían eco en el cerrado espacio.

Pero eso parecía no bastar, sus manos fueron llevadas de nuevo atrás, sintiendo que eran atadas de forma hábil, la suave seda le hizo darse cuenta que era la corbata del mayor.

Su frente se apoyó sobre lo que parecía un papel importante y las lágrimas de placer, así como su sudor, lo mojaron, dejando las palabras imposibles de leer. Su cuerpo seguía agitándose con rapidez, cuando una mano bajó a complacer su olvidada erección, apenas rozándola, sus gemidos se convirtieron en suplicas recibiendo por ello, un agarre más fuerte, las embestidas no paraban y la saliva escurría de sus labios.

Su cabello fue sujeto y las mordidas en su cuello causaron que cerrara los ojos, sentía los botones de la camisa ajena pegados a su espalda, marcándose. Con una última mordida, y las salvajes caricias, el orgasmo le golpeó de una manera feroz, dejando su cuerpo temblando, tensándose y destensandose, perdiendo el equilibrio, y sintiendo nublada su vista, abriendo la boca para recuperar algo del aire perdido, aunque los golpes a su próstata seguían dejándolo sin poder controlar su propia biología.

Las manos grandes, una de ellas pegajosa de su propio semen, le sostuvieron el trasero arriba, dejando las huellas de los dedos, y pronto el esperma de su amante se desbordó de su pequeño agujero rosa.

Cuando Harry salió de él, le acomodó la ropa interior adecuadamente, y el burbujeante semen que chorreaba, dejó manchado el encaje. Sus manos fueron liberadas, y recibió besos conciliadores en los hombros.

—Gracias, Eggsy—el susurro a su oído, lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Aún... no se termina tú cumpleaños—consiguió decir con una sonrisa pícara incorporándose un poco—podemos, seguir explorando tú obsequio—comentó al girarse, atrapado entre la orilla del mueble y el cuerpo del maduro espía, empezando ahora él, a desabotonar su camisa.

Harry acarició su mejilla con ternura y beso sus labios de manera casta. Eggsy estaba seguro que empezaría a inventarle cumpleaños al mayor, al menos una vez por semana, con tal de darle esos excéntricos “regalos”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
